


My Daddy, and My Papa, and Me

by nanero11



Series: My Family [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5 year old Ciri, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Single Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, and they were neighbors, geraskierfunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanero11/pseuds/nanero11
Summary: Geralt is faced with a dilemma when he finds out his daughter, Ciri, thinks Jaskier is her other dad.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: My Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708372
Comments: 41
Kudos: 681
Collections: Geraskier Fun Day





	My Daddy, and My Papa, and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this was written for Geraskier Funday for the prompt: modern! Go follow them on tumblr @geraskierfunday for more fun prompts, and feel free to join us making any kind of content you want.  
> If you want to check out my tumblr it's @nanero11

Geralt had just gotten home from yet another 12-hour shift, ready to feed Ciri, put her to bed, and then collapse on the couch, only to find that Jaskier, being his considerate self as always, had already cooked dinner for Ciri and even made a plate for Geralt.

Honestly, Geralt didn’t know what he would do without Jaskier around at this point. When he had gone off on a whim and adopted the 5 year old a few months ago, because Yennefer was always going on about how it would be good for Geralt if he had someone other than himself to look after, he hadn’t really been thinking about how much work it would be. Instead he had been distracted with how the little girl had clung to him when he visited the adoption center, not wary of him like the other children, how she looked at him with those big, beautiful eyes, and how he had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her.

Jaskier, being Jaskier, had waltzed on over from his apartment next door to Geralt’s, and had also fallen in love with Ciri, basically volunteering himself to help out with her whenever Geralt wasn’t around. And Geralt knew how extremely lucky he was to live next to someone like Jaskier, especially in times like these when he came home to a meal, knowing that his kid was well taken care of while he had been gone.

“Alright, Geralt, I’m gonna get going then if you’ve got this handled.” Jaskier laughed as Ciri grabbed onto his legs in an attempt to keep him from leaving. Prying her off, he kneeled down to gently kiss her on the forehead. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Little One.”

Geralt wasn’t quite sure what it was he was feeling as he watched them, but something warm and fuzzy fluttered around in his gut. He decided to not spend time deciphering the emotion, figuring it was probably just because Ciri was acting adorable.

“Yeah, I’ve got it, you can go.” Geralt picked Ciri up so Jaskier could get all of his things together and then walked him over to the door.

“You remember it’s your day to drop Ciri off at school tomorrow?” Jaskier smirked at Geralt as he pulled his shoes on.

Geralt snorted at the jab. It had been just one time, after they had first gotten Ciri enrolled in kindergarten, that he had lost track of time and forgotten to get her over to the school, but Jaskier always teased him relentlessly about it. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I’ll see you two later!” Jaskier placed his hand on Ciri’s back, softly brushing his fingertips against Geralt’s shoulder, as he leaned in to give her yet another peck on top of her head. After leaning back, Jaskier offered Geralt a quick wink and a bright smile before slipping out the door.

It was later, when Geralt was tucking Ciri into bed, that a small misunderstanding came to his attention. He had just turned on her nightlight and was about to leave when she called out to him.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Why doesn’t Papa live with us?”

Papa? What the hell was she talking about? Geralt hovered by her bedroom door, in his confusion not necessarily knowing how to answer her question. Ciri piped up again, as Geralt’s silence stretched on.

“He always leaves.”

Geralt sputtered, slowly realizing that this “papa” Ciri was referring to must be Jaskier. “Wha-uh-um-he—”

How was it that just now Geralt was finding out that Ciri thought of Jaskier like that? And how in the world was he supposed to explain that Jaskier was most definitely not Ciri’s “Papa?” That their family consisted only of Geralt and Ciri and Jaskier was just a friend? And how the fuck was he supposed to do it while she looked at him with those big eyes and that little frown, believing in her heart that Jaskier was her other dad?

“He, uh, he just doesn’t, and he isn’t your—”

“I want him to live with us!” Ciri slapped her little hands down onto her blankets, and Geralt could recognize the beginnings of an emotional outburst when he saw one.

“Ciri—” Geralt made his way over to sit next to her on the bed. She clasped her hands together and looked up at him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

“Why can’t we all live together? My Daddy, and my Papa, and me? My _family_.” The tears were flowing freely now, and she grabbed Geralt’s hand, holding it to her chest as she cried.

“H-he doesn-n’t want t-to live with us b-b-because I’m n-n-not good enou-enough.”

“No, Ciri.” He stated firmly, gently tilting her face up with his free hand as she peaked at him through her watery eyelashes. “That is _not_ true. He just has his own place. You know that, you’ve been there.”

She seemed to think for a second, before slowly nodding her head. Calming down, and tired from the exertion of sobbing, she curled into Geralt’s side, sniffling every now and then.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?” He softly stroked her hair, knowing she was just seconds from falling asleep.

“Good night,” she mumbled, pulling one of her blankets over so it covered Geralt’s torso, a silent plea for him to stay with her.

And he did lay with her for a long time after that, thinking over the things she had said to him. He understood why she was so upset. Her parents had died right after she was born, so she had never really had a family. And he supposed he could see why she thought Jaskier was her dad, with how much he took care of her and how often he was around. But the implications of that, that Geralt and Jaskier were together, well he didn’t really know how to feel about that.

The warm, fluttery feeling from earlier bounced around in his gut while he considered it, but the emotion soon turned sour and heavy. In his urgency to deny Ciri’s self judgement and get her to relax he had completely skipped over one very important thing. He hadn’t actually told her Jaskier wasn’t her dad. _Fuck_.

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Geralt’s eyes flashed open and he braced himself for the impact that he knew was coming.

“Daddyyyy!” Ciri, who somehow always woke up to Geralt’s alarm even though he kept it on the lowest volume, jumped up onto his bed and plopped down _hard_ onto his chest. Geralt groaned in response to the assault, but she ignored him and babbled on.

“Today is show and tell day and I want to bring my recorder, the one that Papa got for me, but I forgot to ask him for it, and I _need_ it. We need to get it. Come on, Daddy, get up!” He snorted out a laugh as he watched her tug at his hand with all her strength, not even succeeding in budging him an inch.

“Alright, I’m getting up.”

After eating breakfast and making sure that Ciri had all of her school stuff, he took her by the hand to go next door for that _cursed_ recorder. Cursed for two reasons. The first one being that Jaskier had purchased that instrument from hell for Ciri under the premise that “it is important for children to learn to play music,” but in Geralt’s opinion screeching random notes at earsplitting levels of volume was not music, which led to him forcing Jaskier to keep the recorder over at his apartment. The second reason being that, right now, he didn’t know if he wanted to see Jaskier. While he had been thinking last night, he eventually made the realization that Jaskier _must_ know that Ciri thinks of him as her papa, and he hadn’t done anything to fix it, which both infuriated Geralt, because now he was going to have to break the bad news to Ciri, and also confused him, because _why_ would Jaskier do that.

Geralt was about ready to tell Ciri that she would survive show and tell day without her recorder, as he wanted to avoid Jaskier, at least until he had his thoughts sorted out, but she was already banging her little fist on Jaskier’s door.

Geralt heard a series of loud noises sound inside the apartment, before the door finally opened, revealing a messily put together Jaskier, who had clearly just woken up.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two so early in the morning?” Jaskier smiled cheerfully at them both, all the while trying to stealthy fix his bedhead.

“I need my recorder!” Ciri rushed into the apartment.

“Do you remember where we keep it?”

“Yes, Papa!” She ran further into the apartment, presumably into one of Jaskier’s back rooms.

Jaskier snapped his head around with a sheepish smile to look at Geralt, who was crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

“Papa? Really, Jaskier?” As Geralt bit the words out he watched the smile on Jaskier’s face drop into an anxious frown, his eyebrows drawing together as he held his hands out towards Geralt.

“I, Geralt, I can explain—" Jaskier frantically began, but Geralt cut him off with a glare.

“No, we are talking about this _after_ I get Ciri to school.” He growled out in a tone that put an end to the short conversation.

Jaskier fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves in the awkward silence that followed Geralt’s statement, not daring to meet Geralt’s eyes. Geralt himself, was feeling as though perhaps he had been too harsh, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Ciri came back in the room, holding her recorder up with an air of victory.

“Come on, Ciri.” Geralt gestured at her to hurry up, and she quickly bounded her way over to him.

“Bye!” She waved at Jaskier, not paying any attention to the tense atmosphere. Jaskier smiled weakly and waved to her, but Geralt could see that it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Goodbye, Little One.”

…

Geralt stood in front of Jaskier’s door, considering how he was supposed to confront the other man. He had proof now. Proof that Jaskier had been in on the “papa” thing the entire time, but he still had no idea why. His anger had slightly dissipated during the drive to and from Ciri’s school, leaving him feeling mostly confused.

He had no idea what he was going to say to Jaskier, but he figured he might as well get it over with. The door opened just seconds after Geralt’s first knock, as though Jaskier had spent the entire time Geralt had been gone worrying by the door. He had the appearance of an animal that had been caught doing something bad and wanted to run away, but, unlike that animal, Jaskier simply invited Geralt in and led him over to the couch in his living room so they could sit down.

“Geralt, I am so, _so_ sorry. I just…when she first called me Papa it made me so happy, and I know I should’ve fixed it then and there or told you or _something_ , and I know I’ve been incredibly selfish and what I’ve done is terrible. I’ll explain it all to Ciri, I’ll even stop coming over if you want.” Jaskier winced as he said the last part, nervously wringing his hands together.

Geralt felt the rest of his anger slipping away as Jaskier desperately apologized. It wasn’t like he wanted Jaskier out of his or Ciri’s life, he just wanted to understand. “I just don’t understand _why_?”

“It was like…I was living a dream of mine,” Jaskier sighed defeatedly, looking down at his clasped hands.

“A dream of yours?”

“You know, a dream where I was Ciri’s papa.” Jaskier paused, before reaching over to firmly grasp Geralt by the collar of his shirt. “And where I could do something like this.”

Geralt stared at Jaskier for a moment, taking in the slight blush on his cheeks and the way he was nervously biting his lip. There it was again, that warm, fuzzy feeling, expect now Geralt _finally_ knew what it fucking meant.

He brought his hand up to cup Jaskier’s jaw and leaned in to brush his lips gently against the other man’s. After a second, he pulled away, only to have Jaskier yank him back with the grip he still had on Geralt’s shirt, smashing their lips together. Kissing Jaskier felt like he was drowning, drowning in doubts and hopes and passion, but he never wanted it to stop.

Eventually Jaskier broke away, leaning his forehead against Geralt’s as they both took a few much-needed breaths. Geralt found that his hands had somehow ended up tangled in Jaskier’s hair, and at some point Jaskier had released his hold on Geralt’s shirt in favor of wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck.

“I need some time,” Geralt ultimately broke the silence following the kiss. He had only now just figured out what Jaskier meant to him and he felt like his whole life was suddenly turned upside down.

Jaskier slowly scooted away from Geralt with a small, sad smile on his face. His shoulders drooping, and his gaze returning to his hands as they tugged at the sleeves of his shirt. “Yeah, I understand. I kind of just dropped a lot on you, so, uh, take all the time you need. I’ll just be over here, so call me if you need me, I guess.”

“Jaskier, I didn’t mean I don’t want you around, I’m pretty sure Ciri would go crazy if I kept you from coming over. I just need to get all my thoughts together.” Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hand, trying to get the other man to look at him. “Your dream might be more of a reality than you think.”

There was that bright smile Geralt had been missing.

“Well you better get those thoughts of yours figured out quick.” Jaskier teased, squeezing Geralt’s hand. Geralt watched as Jaskier’s tongue briefly flicked out to wet his lips. Well, another kiss couldn’t hurt right? After all, he had all the time in the world to think later, and he was pretty sure this was what he wanted.

He felt himself being drawn towards Jaskier, as he stared at the other man’s lips.

“Wow, you figured it all out pretty quick, huh?” Jaskier laughed, but nevertheless leaned forward.

“Shut up.” Geralt connected their lips to keep Jaskier from making another witty response. Yes, this is what he wanted, and he knew, in his heart, that everything was going to work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't ask how geralt has been with ciri for a few months and hasn't noticed her calling jaskier her papa, i honestly don't know either, he is just that oblivious 😂  
> Let me know what you guys think, I love reading comments!


End file.
